


[翻译]Cohiba Black

by sugatasc



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, written for art, 翻译
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugatasc/pseuds/sugatasc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck想起Herc过去喜欢抽雪茄，所以送了他一个礼物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]Cohiba Black

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cohiba Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974805) by [elsewherewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf). 



> Thanks to elsewherewolf for allowing me to translate this warm and amazing work!  
> I also post this translation @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required).
> 
> Here is the link: http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=98759&extra=page%3D1
> 
> Written for art by logosles: http://logosles.com/2165

Herc循着脚步声抬头，他相信自己铁定选了个没人找得着的地方独处。是Chuck ，后面一溜小跑跟着Max。Herc松了口气，岔开腿，方便Chuck在两腿间坐下。Chuck起先不发一语，也没打招呼，只是在低几层的台阶上，挑了个正对Herc两膝的舒服位置坐下，靠向他的胸口。

 

“你怎么一整天都在躲人？”

 

Chuck鲜少问这类问题——不大正常——但他们最近的关系整个都有些不大正常。

 

“需要想想。”

 

“想什么？”Chuck在自己的口袋里找着什么。Herc没给他太多活动空间，一手埋进Chuck的头发，一手横过Chuck的胸口，享受片刻被默许的肢体接触。

 

“关于。我们。”我们会何去何从。“那个吻……”

 

他有点醉了，但没醉到不辨是非的地步。Chuck在那，和他一起;Chuck想待在他父亲身边，然后他们接吻了。接吻又发展成了沙发上的亲热。Herc无法厌恶那个吻，因为Chuck是他在世界上仅剩的唯一，操，所以他为什么不该高兴？况且，是Chuck挑起的这个吻。

 

“那是个很棒的吻，”Chuck仰头冲Herc微微一笑。“要是你愿意，我不反对再多来几次。”

 

“我懂。”Herc轻笑，俯身吻上Chuck的唇，比那一夜克制拘谨得多。他不紧不慢地探寻，Chuck嘴唇柔软，为他而备。

 

“Hmm.你知道这些一点都不正常？很多人会……我不愿意你是出于忠诚或者因为——”

 

"Dad,你有史以来第一次完全放松下来，是因为我（们之间的事）？去他妈的正常，我们驾驶屌爆的巨型机器人，靠杀怪兽为生，大半时间都在对方脑袋里待着。其他时候也大同小异。你知道吗？所以继续保持淡定，抽了它。”Chuck终于掏出了他刚才在搜的东西。

 

“你到底是从哪里找到的？”Cohiba Black，闻起来像星期天早晨的粗黑雪茄。

 

“我问的时候有人说这不错。”Chuck伸手，Herc张口接过。他看着Chuck点燃雪茄，握上孩子的手。“你过去喜欢抽好品质的雪茄，但愿你现在还是。”

 

“我是。”Herc的手指描摹Chuck的指节，顿了顿，“谢谢，孩子。”

 

他深深吸了口，几乎为那质感满足地呻吟。馥郁柔滑犹如真丝，爱抚过每一寸神经。Chuck侧身靠上Herc的左膝，孩子观察自己的方式让他微笑。

 

“想试试？”

 

“一口？”

 

Herc同第一口一样，细品第二口，让气味在舌尖散开，注视雪茄在空气里划出袅袅烟气。他惊讶Chuck竟然记得自己曾抽雪茄。快乐的回忆杳无音讯得太久，以致Herc都开始认真思索他们何时有过快乐的回忆。

 

“你看起来很好，”Chuck评论道，上了一个台阶，亲了亲Herc的下巴。Herc知道自己感受到了其中的微笑。

 

“感觉很好。多亏它。”Herc浅浅吸了口，将雪茄递给他。操，Chuck含上雪茄的模样撩起了Herc的欲望。他动了动，夹着雪茄的手未受影响。Chuck的舌头舔了舔，吸了口，就马上全咳了出来。“别太快。”两个人都咧嘴笑了，Chuck捂着嘴，摇头。

 

“还是更适合你，dad。”

 

“受不起。”他吸进最后一缕时，Chuck枕着他的胸口快打起了盹。

 

“很舒服？”

 

“是啊，怎么？你想去哪？”

 

他的嘴尝起来像浓缩咖啡，身体暖洋洋的却提不起劲。他想把雪茄的余韵凝入Chuck的舌头，烙进他的皮肤，也许能将之刻上他们共同拥有的时光。“好吧，我不知道，看你是想待这还是回床。”

 

Chuck对他眨眨眼，静静覆上他的唇，以他想要的方式——飞快用力地印上一个吻。他捏着Herc的膝盖，站了起来。Herc仰头看向Chuck，舌尖再次变了味道——深度烘焙咖啡，还有昨天Chuck想让他一丝不挂的气息。

 

“床，”Chuck笑了笑，几乎是在不好意思，但是他眼中的笃定却不曾动摇。

 

END


End file.
